gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Ships Alliance
The Three Ships Alliance was a separatist group created during the Bloody Valentine War to end the escalating tenstion between Naturals and Coordinators. Beliefs The ideology of the TSA/Terminal were best exemplified by its two spiritual founders: Siegel Clyne and Uzumi Nara Athha. Siegel was a coordinator and previous PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, however he did not believe in coordinator superiority over naturals, but rather advocated for peaceful coexistence between the two, noting that there was no reason to fight as they were all humans. Despite never meeting him, ORB leader Uzumi, also held the same sentiments as Clyne and understood well that naturals and coordinators could live in harmony, also being well aware of the radical and increasingly genocidal ambitions of both sides. Both men were wise and wished for nothing more than the war to end and peace be restored, thus they both symbolized the third voice in the war: peace and understanding. Despite both men being martyred (Siegel was assassinated and Uzumi sacrificed his life to save his allies) their teachings and beliefs were inherited by their loved ones, allies, and followers, thus forming what would become the Three Ships Alliance and later Terminal. Terminal After the Bloody Valentine War, the Three-Ship-Alliance (composed of the Clyne Faction, moderate elements of the Atlantic Federation, and remnants of the Orb Military) was changed into a moderate military and political organization called Terminal. Terminal was strengthened in numbers and technology thanks to defecting Earth Alliance and ZAFT officers; and thanks to backing from the Orb Union, Terminal became one of the world's main political and military organizations. Spawned for the same reasons as the Three-Ship-Alliance, to achieve and maintain peace and stability between Coordinators and Naturals; the figurehead of Terminal was Lacus Clyne. Despite considerable military expansions by ZAFT and the Atlantic Federation (strongest member of the Earth Alliance); Terminal too developed advanced military hardware. The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice, and DOM Troopers are generally more advanced than their ZAFT and Earth Alliance counterparts. Towards the end of the Break The World War, Terminal consisted of one Archangel Class, one Eternal Class, three Izumo Class, two to three Agamemmnon Class, at least four Nelson Class, at least two Nazca Class and at least two Laurasia Class assault carriers. Their mobile suit forces were spearheaded by the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Gaia Gundam, Akatsuki, three DOM Troopers; and body comprised of dozens of Murasame and Dagger-L and Windam mobile suits. History Theft of the Freedom and Defection of the Archangel After nearly being killed in his battle with Athrun Zala/GAT-X303 Aegis, Kira Yamato was brought to Lacus Clyne in the PLANTs with the help of Reverend Malchio. But when he learned that JOSH-A, the Earth Alliance base where the Archangel was headed to, was ZAFT's target of Operation: Spitbreak, he desired to return to Earth. Lacus provided him the means to do so with the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. However, the theft of the Freedom did not go unnoticed however. Patrick Zala assumed that Lacus provided the top-secret MS to an Alliance agent and assigned Athrun the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam to hunt Kira down. Kira managed to make it in time to rescue the Archangel. At the same time, the Archangel had discovered that the Atlantic Federation had built a Cyclops systems beneath JOSH-A to destroy the majority of the ZAFT forces, the Archangel and the Eurasian forces in one blow. The Archangel manages to escape the blast radius and defects to ORB in light of the Alliance's betrayal. The Clyne Faction Moves Out At the PLANTs, a manhunt is issued for Lacus and her father Siegel. The latter was found and gunned down, but soldiers loyal to the Clyne Faction helped Lacus escape. Invasion of ORB On Earth, the Alliance tried to conquer ORB to gain control of their mass driver to compensate for the loss of the device at Panama. Though the ORB forces fought valiantly with the Archangel on their side but it became apparently that the Alliance would not relent. So, Representative Uzumi Nara Athha gathered all of ORB's forces onto the Kusanagi to be sent into space while he and various ORB officials stayed behind to destroy the mass driver, at the cost of their lives. Formation of the Alliance Shortly thereafter they were joined by the remaining space forces of Orb, in the [[Izumo class battleship|''Izumo''-class battleship Kusanagi]], and the defected Earth Alliance [[Archangel class assault ship|assault ship Archangel]]. Both the newest ZAFT mobile suit units, the stolen Freedom and ZGMF-X09A Justice, had already joined the ''Archangel'', but were soon transferred to the ''Eternal'', which was equipped with the METEOR System, specifically built for those two units. However, thanks to the assistance of Reverend Malchio, the Three Ship Alliance was able to make contact with several peace-seeking groups in Orb and the EA, and the rest of the Clyne Faction headquartered in the PLANTs. Also, the group received a tender ship, the ReHOME, complements of Reverend Malchio and the Junk Guild. The new rogue faction became known as the Three Ship Alliance and secretly headquartered on the abandoned Mendel colony. Their purpose was to put an end to the war before it got out of hand, as both the Earth Alliance (Now under the control of Blue Cosmos) and ZAFT (Under the command of Patrick Zala and his radical extremist faction) were willing to commit genocide to the other group, believing it was the only way to end the war. This small fleet succeeded in saving the PLANTs from the nuclear missiles fired by the Blue Cosmos-dominated Alliance fleet, and Earth from the ZAFT's superweapon GENESIS. The Bloody Valentine War came to an end with the help of the Three Ship Alliance, which managed to counteract the threats on the civilian population and put and end to the war, in September, Cosmic Era 71. Post War and a New War After the war, the TSA went again underground, their ships were hidden. Most of the crew moved to Orb, under pseudonyms. When the Second Bloody Valentine War began, these individuals took the ''Archangel'' and Freedom and fled Orb, which had joined the Earth Alliance and became involved in the conflict. While the ''Eternal'' has had a quiet role in the war to date, the ''Archangel'' has actively tried intervened to reduce the amount of bloodshed and destruction caused in various battles but failed. Their interventionist policies have created tension with both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, and they have undoubtably caused chaos in the battlefields. At a later stage in the war, the ''Archangel'' and ZAFT's battleship ''Minerva'' joined forces and fought together against the Earth Alliance's prototype mobile fortress, the GFAS-X1 Destroy. However, ZAFT's command structure declared them to be an enemy of ZAFT. The ''Minerva'' later participated in Operation "Angel Down", with the objective of destroying the ''Archangel''. During this conflict, ''Minerva'' fired its positron cannon on the fleeing ''Archangel'', and Impulse was able to defeat Freedom with the clever tactics of its pilot Shinn Asuka using Kira Yamato's unwillingness to kill, as the Freedom's pilot. However the ''Archangel'' managed to survive despite being badly damaged while the Freedom was destroyed. Kira Yamato, was saved by Cagalli in the MBF-02 Strike Rouge and the ''Archangel'' then continues en route to Orb. The Archangel finally arrives at Orb, where it is repaired in a secret base by Morgenröete. It also appears that the Clyne Faction was secretly working on new mobile suits on the ''Eternal'' if there would be a new war. These suits are the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and three units of the mass production model ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper. These units later, together with the Archangel, defended Orb when ZAFT attacked the country. After Cagalli regained control over Orb, the crew of the Archangel were formally included into the Orb military. After Dullindal exposes his Destiny Plan ships from both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance join the Eternal in a combined fleet and the Archangel leading a fleet of Izumo class ships including the Kusanagi. The group once again had the distinction of helping to end the war, when it's ORB-01 Akatsuki and ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice units destroyed the Requiem laser cannon, and it's ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom unit destroyed the Messiah mobile space fortress. Members Leader *Lacus Clyne Commanders *Murrue Ramius *Andrew Waltfeld *Ledonir Kisaka Pilots *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke *Dearka Elsman *Asagi Caldwell *Juri Wu Nien *Mayura Labatt *Jean Carry *Barry Ho *Yzak Joule *Hilda Harken *Mars Simeon *Herbert von Reinhard *Shinn Asuka (post GSD) *Lunamaria Hawke (post GSD) Ship Operators *Miriallia Haw *Sai Argyle *Erica Simmons *Martin DaCosta *Meyrin Hawke Mobile Suits C.E. 71 *MBF-M1 Astray (multiple) **1x MBF-M1 Astray Jean Carry Custom *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam *MBF-M1A M1A Astray C.E. 73 *MVF-M11C Murasame (multiple) **1x MVF-M11C Murasame Andrew Waltfeld Colors *3x MVF-M12A Ootsukigata *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam *3x ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam Veichles and Spacecrafts *LCAM-01XA Archangel *FFMH-Y101 Eternal *3x Izumo-class **Kusanagi **Tsukyomi **Susanoo *ReHOME *1x FX-550 Skygrasper (C.E. 73) *1x Agamemnon-class Carrier (C.E. 73) *3x Defected Nelson-class Battleships (C.E. 73) *3x Defected Nazca-class Destroyers (C.E. 73) Allies *Reverend Malchio *Clyne Faction *Orb Union *Junk Guild Trivia * In Super Robot Wars J, the Kusanagi was missing from the Three Ships Alliance and replaced by ND-001 Nadesico from Martian Successor Nadesico instead. * A a rather silly thing occured in Super Robot Wars L, where the Minerva and it's crews (except Rey and his Legend Gundam) joined the Three Ships Alliance in the Battle of Messiah againts ZAFT. External Links Category:Cosmic Era factions